Master of Nothing
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: It seems like another average day at Teen Titans HQ till Green Arrow makes a unexpected visit. Superboy and Beast Boy squabble over who gets to pick the TV channel. And news of an odd ball low life named Bmop threatens to break the fabric of Teen Titian's strong reputation.


J-league Vs. B.M.O.P

The day was set for combat training at Teen Titans headquarters. Tim Drake sat near his locker putting on his equipment. He was somewhat nervous he about to face off with a Kryptonian. He had eaten a ham and cheese sandwich an hour before, he regrets eating it. He puts on his Robin pants and mask. Robin looks in the mirror and sees he's at peek shape. "I'm ready for this" he tells himself.

In the combat training dojo was Kon-El aka Superboy. Superboy was punching an iron enforced punching bag. "What's the matter Tim, you look a little shook up" Kon-El says with a smirk. "I'm fine Conner, I'm not expecting you to hold back"

"Your right… I won't" Kon-El steps into the dojo circle. Robin struts into his fight stance, left hand forward lining up his attack and right arm with his staff pulled back ready to strike. Superboy stood chest forward and closed fist. His eyes turned red, his powers rising. Tim staring back at Superboy, bites down on his teeth. "Let's do this Conner!"

Suddenly Impulse blurs between the middle of them. "Hey guys you gotta see this guy on the Metro news, their saying he's tougher the Superman!" Impulse then blurred back down to the Teen Titan living room corners. " I guess we'll finish this some other time shall we?" Superboy powers down.

Both Superboy and Tim Drake sit next to Impulse who eating a pizza on the couch. On the TV is an Asian female news reporter talking to a well dressed man outside a double wide mobile home. Impulse has two pizza slices. " This is the guy!" He says with a mouth full of cheese.

" _This is Mia Kim here with ….." _

"_Robbie" _

"_Robbie now you say this is the house hold of your friend who you claim to be more powerful then Super…" _

"_Man, that is correct… Bmop its Robbie open up!" _

The door opens and the man looks like the son of the Big Lebowski .He has long dirty Jesus like hair. He sports a long shaggy beard. And he's wearing a faded Mountain Dew shirt and Khaki cargo shorts, with socks and sandals on his feet. Mia Kim looks at Robbie's friend in disgust.

"_Robbie is this slouchy looking fellow the man you claim to be – all powerful" _

"_It is… I call him B.m.o.p"_

"_and what does that stand for" _

" _Best man on the planet , go on Bmop show the world what you can do". _

B-Mop finishes his beer and crushes it on his head. Impulse strung out in disbelief begins scratching his head. "This guy clearly is a fraud, looking for his 15 minutes of fame" Superboy says rubbing his chin. Robin quickly got bored, he picked up a piece of pizza and was about to bite it. An arrow from out of nowhere pierced the pizza slice and flew out of Robin's hand. The three Young Justice members turned around to see who it was. At the living room door was Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow. Queen catches the boomerang arrow with the pizza on it. Beast Boy in form of a giant rat jumps up and bites the pizza.

"Arrow! Beast Boy! What are you guys doing here?" Robin says standing up from the couch.

Beast Boy transforms into a wild boar lunges over to the rest of the pizza and eats the rest of it. Impulse face palms himself "Beast Boy come on man, that was the last frozen pizza!". Beast Boy snorts and chews the food with _om-nom-nom_ sounds. "Well Robin, me and Beast Boy had just stopped a sewer dwelling alien from contaminating the city's water. We needed to shower, and since the big T tower was closer then the Secret Sanctuary, here we are". Beast Boy grabs the remote and turns the channel to MTV's rock block hour. Chris Brown's Forever was playing at the time. Beast Boy turns into a Beaver this time. "Ladies love this one!" he breaks into a dougie dance.

Superboy rips the remote from Beast Boy still beaver hand " WE WHERE WATCHING SOMETHING GOD DAMMIT!". Beast Boy reverts back to normal " whoa you need to chill". " You don't get it though Beast Boy you can't just barge in and eat peoples food, then put horrible music on" Superboy says as he gives Robin the remote. " Hey I like that song! But sorry I ate all the food" Beast boy says with a frowny face. Robin turns the news back on. This time only the reporter, Mia Kim, was on the screen.

"_Wow well you saw it here first , the man known as "B.m.o.p" has truly wowed us with his power, that's all for now , Mia Kim Metro News, back to you Tom"_

"_That was amazing Mia, next up sewer monsters? Real or not? Stay tuned and find out, we'll be right back" _

"We missed it, uhhgggg" Impulse face palms himself again. Superboy gets off the couch and heads to his room " Ah the heck with that B-mop bum like I said probably a fraud". Beast Boy scratches his head " ummm whats a Bee mop?". " Hey Arrow, me and Superboy were about to spar, but I think I'll take my chances with you, what do you say me you mano e mano?" Robin says as he punches his fist with a grin.

" I'd love to Robin, but me and Beastie really gotta hit the showers, if you haven't notice the ripe smell by now" Green Arrow throws a towel over his shoulder. Robin sniffs the air " yeah that's a good idea".

**Later on That very day**

Cyborg and Raven wait outside a nearby shopping mall. Raven was holding on to the lava creature known as Silkie. "Will you stay still" Raven tells Silkie. "I'm staying still, I've been still for 15 minutes" Cyborg replies. " Not you, Silkie, hes worming around and I can't hold him like this". "Oh but really we've been here for 20 minutes and Lil miss Martian girl and Wonder girl still haven't shown up"

Raven gets hit in the shoulder by a person walking by. The hit causes Raven to drop Silkie. When Silkie hits the ground , he bumps his head and begins to scream. The passersby are a slouchy man and a woman that looks like Pamela Anderson in her "Baywatch" years. Raven picks up Silkie who is still screaming. " Ow my ears that thing is annoying me B honey, make it stop!" the blond woman says.

" I'm sorry miss but hes hurt, I'm trying to calm him down" Raven says rubbing Silkies head. " I don't care its annoying make it shut up, make the damn thing shut up already! MAKE iT SHUT UP!" The blond screams back franticly. Raven holds on to Silkie and looks at Cyborg for an answer. Cyborg responds with a confused shrug. The slouchy boyfriend of the crazy blond pries Silkie from Ravens arms, holds the lava in one hand like a football, then tosses Silkie in the sky as if he was aiming to hit the moon. Silkie disappears out of sight. Raven and Cyborg reach their arms out and simultaneously yell "SILKIE!"

45 Minutes later

Cyborg lays unconscious on the Teen Titan medical room bed. Standing next to the bed was Raven, whose appearance was rough. Her uniform was torn and she had a black eye. "So she kept yelling Make it shut up, make it shut up, like she was completely unhinged. Next thing I know her dirt bag boyfriend takes Silk, throws him a million miles, and that's when the fight started, and as you can see, we were out matched" Raven says as she looks outside to hide she was about to cry. Robin grabs Raven by the shoulder " you did what you could, you got out of there right? We'll find Silkie too, but first I want to meet this jerk".

Impulse sits in a thinking posture next to Cyborg. " Raven can you tell us anything about the guy? What he looked like, what he was wearing" Impulse ask. Raven turns from looking at the trees outside to look at Cyborg laying still on the bed" Well Like a bum, or a Hippy, long hair, beard, Mountain Dew shirt ….".

" I don't Believe this" Superboy says rolling his eyes. " ITS him!" Impulse says jumping out of his seat. " Its who?" Raven asked confused. Robin puts his hands on his hips, and walks in a circle " It all makes sense, it has to be him, you see moments ago Raven on the news some new man with a mysterious set of powers shows up, wearing exactly what you just described , he calls himself BMOP, The best man on the planet"

Oliver Queen wearing nothing but a towel at the waist, still wet from the shower, enters the medical room with a cell phone in his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys but I just got off the phone with Aqua man, he found Silkie in the Ocean"

To be continued…

Up Next: Who is Bmop really? Is Silkie Okay?


End file.
